Hide & Find
by WinrySan
Summary: Sequel to Hide&Seek. Thanks to a ghost named Forgotten, Danny has lost his memory. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker help him to pick up the pieces and track down the ghost that did this. Is there something that will make Danny remember everything? If so, what? R
1. Forgetting at the mall

Sequel to Hide & Seek. Thanks to a ghost named Forgotten, Danny had lost his memory. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker most help him pick up the pieces and track down the ghost that did this. Is there something that will make Danny remember everything? If so, what?!

Forgotten

A young boy with jet black hair, icy blue eyes, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt with a red oval in the middle sat at the dinning room table in his house. His sister, Jazz, sat across from him. She was reading a psychology book like it was the most exciting thing on the earth. Danny was the boys name, his full name being Danny Fenton. He was eating a piece of toast zoning out into his own little world. Bringing the toast to his mouth it fell through his hand. Usually this would freak someone out, or rather make them scream and run around in circles until they smashed into a wall. But Danny was half ghost and had been half ghost for over two months.

"Haha." said Jazz peaking over her book. Danny looked up at her with a slight smile.. Jazz plus his parents had known about Danny's powers for over a week now going on two. Jazz actually had known longer then a week without Danny's knowledge. "You need to practice more."

"I would if Mr. Lancer would lay off with all the homework, he's driving me crazy!" complained Danny. Mr. Lancer was his English teacher and was at the moment forcing his students to analyze and explain the reasoning of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight. He was also giving them double homework because for some reason, the poem was his favorite. Danny picked up his toast again.

"Well, at least you have a whole weekend." pointed out Jazz cheerfully. She marked her page with a cat shaped bookmark and sat it down in front of her. On the front of the book was a woman taking notes in a chair while a man was explaining his problems.

"But weekends are for relaxing." Danny practically whined. He bit into his toast and fumbled for it when his hand went intangible once again.

"And not being able to eat breakfast without losing control means you need practice." retorted Jazz. But for the most part, Jazz was only playing with her little brother. She knew how tough it was for him to balance out his life.

"As if I don't get enough practice with all the ghosts."mumbled Danny finally finishing up what was left of his toast in two bites.

"What I mean is, you need to practice holding items in human form. When you drift off or become tired you tend to phase right through a wall or chair." said Jazz "You could do some exercises like holding beakers. We can do them until you think you don't need to anymore." Danny thought it over for a minute or two then agreed.

"Guess what kids?!" came their dads booming voice.. Usually, or about two weeks ago, Danny would have groaned at seeing his dad pull out a new invention or even hearing him shout 'guess what'. But now since everyone in the household knew his secret he perked up, curious to see the invention. Their parents, Jack and Maddie, appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. Maddie was smiling proudly at Jack.

"What is it dad?" asked Danny staring at a little metal cube that his mom was holding proudly.

"It's the Fenton Ghost Knocker Outer." said Jack. Jazz coughed, signaling to Danny that she thought the name was extremely stupid much as he did. "If you're fighting a ghost, all you have to do it attach this to him, and it drains their ghost energy."

"As long at I don't have to test it, cool." stated Danny eyeing the cube.

"Of course not dear! We would never make you test anything on yourself!" cried Maddie, her voice showing her shock at him even imagining they would do something like that. "Right Jack?" Jack looked at her then back at Danny.

"Of course not." he replied after a long moment of silence.

"Now Danny, this is a prototype. Use it against a ghost but don't rely on it. If it works we'll gladly make more." said Maddie beaming at her son and Jazz.

"Okay, thanks." was all Danny said and Maddie walked over and handed him the device. With one more motherly smile, she followed Jack across the kitchen and down a flight of stairs they had built for a emergency escape from the basement only a few days ago. The steps were slightly off center and went from left to right as you descended.

"Danny, do you want to go to the mall with me?" asked Jazz "I desperately need more books." her bookmark was sticking out of her book which showed Danny she had read over 7/8 of the material in under the hour they had been sitting at the table. Plus, it was a really thick book.

"Sure thing. Just wait one minute while I grab the Fenton Thermos XL." answered Danny. Clutching the cube, which need a switch to turn on, Danny quickly walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Forgotten

The only thing that Danny was really scared of at the moment was Jazz's driving. Sure, Jazz could be extremely smart with psychology but she totally lost it on the road. Finally her and Danny were at the mall. Danny swayed slightly and leaned up against the Fenton RV for support. "I so hate this thing." said Jazz rounding the RV to stand in front of Danny.

"Yeah, me too." groaned Danny but not really meaning the RV, but instead his sisters driving. Gathering some strength, Danny followed Jazz into the Mall. "Where do you want to go first Jazz?" asked Danny not quite sure where he was at the moment.

"To the bookstore." she said. A couple of people passed them on the way through the food court. "But do you know where it is?"

"C student remember?" Asked Danny sarcastically. Jazz laughed and Danny smiled.

"Okay, well lets look at the directory." suggested Jazz becoming serious again. Together they walked over to the directory map. "Okay, Borders is to our left and down a ways." mumbled Jazz using her finger to mark the store.

"It's right across from the Gothic Store that Sam likes." pointed out Danny. He suddenly was reminded that Tucker, Sam and him were going to meet up at Nasty Burger for lunch.

"Aren't you supposed to meet up with them for lunch?" asked Jazz as if reading his mind. Danny nodded. For some reason he was reminded of Sam and Tucker's reactions to Danny's parents knowing his secret.

Forgotten

Flashback:

About fifteen minutes after Danny's parents had barged into Casper high acting like it was perfectly normal to see their son in ghost form, Sam had woken up from where she had fainted and Tucker had come back and had stopped screaming.

"I still can't believe you told them!" cried Tucker, he was looking at Danny like he was a alien. Jazz rolled her eyes and Sam only stared at Danny with a questioning look.

"Well with them I had no choice." protested Danny making gestures with his hands. He went back to normal since he had been in ghost mode. He then explained, as shortly as possible, what had happened with the flying Fenton Thermos and how his arm had gone invisible in front of his dad.

"I still say you lost your mind." said Tucker flatly. Danny glared at him while Sam stifled a laugh.

"He's right, ever since you got your powers you were always trying to make sure they didn't find out." said Sam smartly. Danny could feel himself losing a battle.

"Lets face it," said Jazz causing everyone to look at her intent on what she had to say "Danny wouldn't have told anyone if you two had stopped me from following him into that alley." She was now directing her speech to Sam and Tucker.

"You what!? You didn't even try to stop her!" cried Danny not really knowing what he was saying. Jazz shot him a evil look which Danny returned with a sheepish look. Sam and Tucker exchanged glances, Danny and Jazz could almost see the panic in their eyes.

"Well, ah you see...." started Tucker but Sam silenced him with a hit in the arm with her shoulder. "Ow! Do you have to do that every time!"

"We followed her but weren't fast enough." explained Sam. Tucker nodded but was still rubbing his arm.

"It's alright." said Danny. Jazz looked proud of what Danny had responded with and stopped shooting evil glares at him for his outburst. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Danny quickly stuffed the thermos into Tucker's backpack before anyone spotted it and made fun of him for the odd looking device. Sam, Tucker, and Danny bid farewell to Jazz who smiled and headed for her class while they did the same. But before they were put of earshot Danny asked; "What alley?"

End Flashback

Forgotten

Shaking his head to clear it, Danny followed Jazz down a row of shops. As they walked he almost ran into a garbage can but ended up walking right through it without even trying. "Are you okay Danny? Your quiet." said Jazz looking over her shoulder. She stopped so Danny and her were looking at each other face to face.

"Just remembering things." replied Danny shrugging his shoulders. He shivered and opened his mouth, a blue stream of mist lightly curled out of his open mouth. Screaming people fled past them in a massive swarm almost taking Jazz with them but she backed away almost getting hit by a woman holding about a hundred bags. "There's no place for me to go ghost." said Danny looking right and left for a place empty of people.

"I got an idea!" exclaimed Jazz spotting a picture booth that was in the middle of the walking area. Danny looked at her and raised an eyebrow but Jazz only grabbed him by the arm and shoved him inside. A guy and a girl, both with blond hair, were pushed roughly out the other side. The camera went off as Danny went ghost and Jazz picked up the strand of pictures and smiled at the picture of her brother halfway transformed into ghost mode. She stuffed it into her pocket.

Forgotten

"Going ghost!" shouted Danny, he felt two beams come from his waist, one going up the other down. Just as he was half way transformed a flash went off in his face. Seeing spots, he finished going ghost then phased through the booth in search for the ghost. It wasn't at all hard to find. A young girl ghost was firing ectoplasmic blasts at stores causing people to flee for their lives.

"I am Forgotten!" screamed the ghost. Jazz had been smart enough to shove the Fenton Thermos at Danny before pushing him into the picture booth. Digging it out of the grocery bag he had hidden it in, Danny opened the top.

"You will be forgotten after I suck you into this Thermos!" cracked Danny pointing it at the green girl steadily. She turned, her eyes glowing a deep green.

"Everyone forgets! So shall you!" cried the ghost her eyes now glowing red. Before Danny could even react, a beam of red light erupted from her whole body and struck him forcefully in the stomach. Danny was flung backwards, screaming as he went. The girl ghost snickered to herself, went intangible, and flew out of the mall via the roof. Danny smashed into the very photo booth he had went ghost in.

"Dan...I mean ghost kid!" shouted Jazz rushing to his aid. Most people had left and the ones still in the mall were cowering in a corner or under a table, so no one saw Danny as he reverted back to human mode.

"Huh?" he mumbled. He groaned at his aching head when he tried to sit up, so he fell back down with a thud.

"It's okay Danny. Let's just go home, you can rest there." said Jazz soothingly. She helped him stand up looking at the photo booth which now had a Danny shaped impression where he had collided with it.

"Sure, I just have one question." started Danny his words slightly slurred. Jazz leaned closer to hear him since he was speaking to softly. "Where is home?"

Forgotten

R&R please


	2. My hand is invisible!

Sherlock-fan19-I was working on it the whole time I was working on Danny meets Casper. Lol.

Thank you for being the first reviewer!! Did you read Hide & Seek first?

Iceprincess89283-Wow, I'm glad you like it so much! Sorry is did take a couple of days, I was waiting to see if anyone else was going to review. I REALLY like reviews now.

Forgotten

Jazz gaped at her brother in disbelief. "Ah, Danny, are you feeling okay?" she asked putting a hand to his forehead. He shook his head with a bit of a groan.

"I can't remember anything. And I feel like I was run over by a truck or maybe a train." groaned Danny. Jazz bit her lower lip to try to contain her panic.

"Oh no, this is so not good." She mumbled. She steered her brother back the way they had come and out the doors. Most of peoples cars were gone, which gave the whole parking lot a haunted feeling which Jazz regarded with a shiver.

"Who are you by the way?" asked Danny his voice starting to sound more in control and less slurred. Jazz quickly pulled Danny over to the Fenton RV which was parked next to a handicapped space. He gazed at the vehicle like he had never seen it before.

"Danny! I'm your sister!" shrieked Jazz. Danny scratched his head looking at her confusedly. He was still holding the thermos which he hadn't let go of even though he had been blasted back the length of half the mall. Jazz took the thermos from him lightly.

"That's funny. I don't remember you." said Danny. Jazz stared at him with her mouth slightly open. Fumbling for words, Jazz finally managed to say something.

"You don't remember Sam or Tucker or anything?!" she practically yelled. He just cocked his head a little bit as if trying to understand what she just said.

"Who?" he asked seriously not knowing. Jazz slapped her face with the hand that wasn't holding the Fenton Thermos.

"Okay, that ghost most have done something to you." said Jazz out loud but mostly saying it to herself. Danny snorted and started laughing. "What's so funny? You weren't fooling me, where you!?" she snapped at her brother.

"It's just," said Danny in between laughs. 'There's no such things as ghosts at least that I can remember." Jazz grinded her teeth trying to keep down her anger and find a easy way to explain this.

"Yes there are, and Danny, you're half ghost." she said suddenly. Well, so much for trying to explain it easily. Danny looked shell shocked then started laughing again.

"I lost my memory, but it looks like you've lost your mind." he laughed leaning on the Fenton RV. A honking from the vehicle startled both Jazz and Danny.

"_Ghost near vehicle, ghost near vehicle, red alert, red alert." _cried a mechanical voice. Danny's face was full of shock, Jazz just took our her keys from her purse with a sigh and pressed a button. The siren stopped and the doors clicked with a small beep since she had also unlocked the doors.

"If it turns out you're only joking with me about the memory loss, I'm going to strangle you." she said much as a older sister would say when her little brother was annoying the crud out of her.

"Well, I think I remember something now, but it's really not that important." he said but Jazz's hopes flew even if it wasn't important. "Isn't this called the Genton RV?" he asked screwing up his own last name. Jazz sighed.

"It's the Fenton RV, like our last name. Fenton." said Jazz opening the passenger door for Danny. Danny only looked at her funny. He climbed inside of the vehicle and Jazz shut the door behind him. She then walked around the front of the RV, opened the drivers door, lifted herself into the RV, and closed the door with a slam behind her. Jazz put the key in the ignition and started the motor.

"I think I remember something else." spoke up Danny "Don't we go to Phantom high?" Jazz actually began to laugh as she backed up the Fenton Assault Vehicle as smoothly as possible, which wasn't all that smooth. Danny's head went forward then back banging on the head rest.

"No Danny, it's Casper high." she answered not seeing that his head had banged the head rest, but since it was cushioned it didn't really hurt Danny at all. Jazz found a way out of the parking lot and started on her way back to their house. "Ring any bells?"

"Actually, yeah. I can picture this gothic looking girl. She's really, really pretty." responded Danny his voice showing affection. Jazz burst out laughing almost crashing into a Volvo that was pulling out of another parking lot. 'What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." said Jazz with a little hint in her voice that there was something all right. Danny shrugged his shoulders and started to stare out the window. Jazz was relieved when she saw their house loam in front of them. "Ah, Danny, are you also sure you're not being possessed?" Danny had told her before his adventures with ghosts. One time, his body had actually been taken over by a ghost forcing himself out of himself.

"Possessed?" asked Danny confused. "By what?" Jazz slapped her forehead.

"A ghost. Look, just, never mind." she mumbled brushing everything off. She would let Sam and Tucker figure that part out since they did know more about how Danny acted then her even if she was his sister. After all, they had really only started getting along like they used to about two weeks ago. A minute later, Jazz pulled into the Fenton driveway and turned off the ignition. Unbuckling her seat belt and climbing out, she watched as Danny did the same.

"Wow, this is where we live?' asked Danny in awe of the two story building with its huge satellite on top. He was clearly amazed that such a huge thing could actually balance on top of the house.

"You really do have amnesia." mumbled Jazz. _"If anyone could forget this house_," she thought _"they must seriously have hit their head, HARD."_ Jazz closed the door and the RV locked all by itself, Danny followed suit jumping a bit at the click of the door. Jack and Maddie had made a huge amount of installments on the RV since their trip to Wisconsin, including self locking doors; Ghost alarm; Ghost shield, which they disabled most of the time so Danny could get in and out; and a jet at the back which was supposed to make the RV go extremely fast but they hadn't tested it yet.

"Ahh!" screamed Danny shaking Jazz from her thoughts. His scream sounded like something someone would admit if they had witnessed a murder. Jazz reacted fast, and dashed around the front of the RV. Danny was standing where he had gotten out of the Assault Vehicle staring at his hand, or where his hand should have been.

"Oh god, you gave me a heart attack." said Jazz putting a hand to her chest. She was so used to seeing Danny's hand go intangible that she had forgotten he didn't remember his powers at all. Danny looked about ready to faint.

"My hand!" he screamed shaking his arm back and forth like he was trying to get it to mysteriously come back.

"Danny, I told you. You're half ghost." said Jazz starting to get frustrated as Danny's response to his hand just disappearing. "Just concentrate and your hand will go back to normal." she said confidently. Danny did so and his hand reappeared.

"My life is weird." he muttered shaking his hand and flexing it to make sure that it was truly back.

"Tell me about it." said Jazz more sarcastically then for real. "Now lets go inside, maybe Mom and Dad will know what to do." She grabbed Danny's now tangible hand and dragged him up to the front door.

Forgotten

"We don't know what to do." stated Jack after Jazz explained the events that had occurred at the mall. Jazz's hopes fell and she sighed impatiently.

"Danny, you should probably get some rest. Jazz dear, please show Danny to his room so he doesn't get lost." said Maddie soothingly. Jazz nodded and Maddie watched her as she pulled Danny out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"I'm going to call Sam and Tucker real quick. Maybe they'll be able to jog your memory." said Jazz stopping at a table in the living room where the phone was. "Go on upstairs, your room is the very first one." Danny nodded and timidly started up the stairs. He actually found his feet leading him to his room and found the room sightly familiar though it did not bring up any memories.

"Well, guess this is my room." he said to himself looking around at the bed and other furniture. There were clothes spread out about the floor and a book half open on his bed. He picked it up and read the title which was; _Sir Gawain and the Green Knight_. Danny set the book down not having remembered a single thing.

"Good, you found your room." said Jazz startling Danny. He nearly jumped two feet in the air. "I called Sam and told her to call Tucker. They'll be here soon."

"How are we going to get my memory back?" asked Danny looking around some more.

"First we need to see if it's just regular amnesia. If we can't get your memory back, then I suppose we should track down the ghost we saw at the mall." responded Jazz. She was holding the Fenton Thermos which she had gone back outside to get having forgotten it in the car. She had also spotted the Fenton Ghost Knocker Outer and brought that inside to. She showed it to Danny. "We can use this because you probably wont be able to control your powers all that well."

"What's that do?" asked Danny leaning in to get a closer look.

"It's supposed to knock out ghosts so don't switch it on." said Jazz as Danny lightly took it. But as his hand picked it up, the switch was turned on and he immediately fell asleep falling face first onto his bed. Jazz sighed and shook her head, then helped Danny all the way onto the bed and took the box away from him. The doorbell rang which Jack had made a ghosts wail and Jazz left Danny's room to go answer it.

Forgotten

Jazz rushed down the stairs and answered the door surprised to find that her parents hadn't gotten there yet. She opened the door to Sam and Tucker who both looked extremely concerned.

"Has he remembered anything yet?" asked Sam frantically. Both Tucker and Jazz raised an eyebrow at the intense emotion behind her question.

"Not anything that I haven't told him, but seeing you two might jog his memory." reassured Jazz. Tucker and Sam didn't look to confident but Jazz noticed Tucker had brought his PDA, most likely containing pictures of Danny and Casper high. "He's in his room." They both nodded in unison and took off running past Jazz and up the stairs.

Forgotten

"Danny!" shouted Sam rushing into Danny's room. Danny had awakened not to long ago since the Ghost Knocker Outer hadn't had time to drain to much of his energy, but he was still tired. He looked up to see a gothic looking girl and a boy holding a PDA tightly staring at him from the entrance to his bedroom.

"Are you okay dude, I mean besides the memory loss?" asked Tucker adding 'besides the memory loss' when Sam gave him a look that said 'duh, he lost his memory'.

"Ah, I guess so." said Danny. Sam and Tucker exhaled, releasing the stress that had built up in them since Sam had gotten a phone call from Jazz saying Danny had lost his memory. As soon as Sam had hung up she had called Tuck who had rushed over to her house and then together they had rushed off for Danny's.

"Good." said Sam like a huge weight had been lifted off of her. Tucker held up his PDA.

"I have some pictures I took of Casper high and stuff, hopefully we can get you to remember everything, including how we're all social outcasts." said Tucker and Sam just nodded. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Social outcasts?" he asked looking from Sam to Tucker. Sam just shrugged.

"He means unique Danny, unique is good." said Sam smiling. Tucker walked over to Danny's bed, sat down, and started doing a search for some pictures.

"Yeah, what she said." said Tucker flipping through the pictures, most of which were shots he had taken of available girls in the school. "Opps, forgot to delete that one." he said as he flipped to the shot of Danny dressed up as the Casper High Spirit Baby.

"So, ah, what are your names again?" asked Danny looking from Tucker to Sam. Sam slapped her forehead.

"I'm Sam, that's Tucker, and man, you do have amnesia." said Sam mumbling the last part. Tucker flipped to a good picture that was of Danny standing in front of locker 724.

"Hey look, I made you take this picture after that whole Pion Dexter thing." said Tucker shoving the PDA in Danny's face. Danny looked at the picture and shook his head.

"Doesn't seem to ring any bells." he responded. After several hours of flipping through pictures and showing them to Danny, Tucker started to get annoyed that he hadn't gotten any part of Danny's memory back.

"Maybe we should show him the Ghost Portal." suggested Tucker after a few minutes of trying to think of what to do next. Sam looked a little shocked.

"Tucker, I think you came up with a great idea." said Sam a little in awe. "Wow, never thought I'd ever say that sentence, now come on Danny." she grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him with her out the door.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" shouted Tucker after her. When there was no response he got up. "Guys!? GUYS!?" He ran out the door and after them. Sam and Danny were already down the stairs.

"Is he always this dumb?" asked Danny smartly. "I mean I knew that was an insult from a mile away. What is he, a C student?" Sam started laughing at how Danny had really made fun of himself.

"No, but you are." she answered back.

Forgotten

"Well, that's the Portal to the Ghost Zone, remember now?" asked Sam hopefully. Her, Tucker, and Danny were staring at the Portal which was currently closed. Maddie and Jack had cleared out when Sam had explained that they wanted to show Danny everything in hopes his memory would come back. Sam still didn't know why they had left.

"No, just a big round thing with doors over it." answered Danny with out any emotion. Tucker buried his face into his hands.

"Is there anything that will get his memory back or has he hit his head one to many times?!" he asked more to himself. Danny glared at him.

"At least I know when I'm being insulted!" snapped Danny glowering at Tucker. Tucker looked taken aback.

"Relax Danny, I was just kidding. We used to joke like that all the time." said Tucker. Sam was a little scared at Danny's attitude.

"Well, I guess we can't blame him, it's probably frustrating not being able to remember anything." said Sam soothingly trying to stop it from becoming a fight because even after what Tucker had said Danny was glaring at him. Tucker only nodded but looked sort of hurt. Suddenly the air temperature started to drop and Danny's mouth opened, blue mist curled out of his mouth and the doors to the Ghost Zone flew open. The green swirls that laid past the doors stared at them and a ghost started to step through. "Oh, perfect timing." said Sam sarcastically.


	3. Plan to catch a ghost

Wow, you guys have all followed me! I feel happy!!!!

Sherlock-fan19- No I have not had amnesia but thank you very much for saying it's realistic enough that you think I have. Lol. Ah, you should read it, the ending is funny, or so I've been told.

Iceprincess89283-It only took me a day! I feel special! And cliffhangers are awesome but I hate when people do that anyways so I decided to update....today! Yay!!!!

Purrbaby101-Thank you! blushes Ah, well, I updated, go m3!!! (me)

Cheerin4danny-Yay, I'm glad your going to read it and happy you like the sequel.

You guys are so nice. XD tear trickle

Oh, mistakes in Danny Meets Casper I want to apologize for:

Casper's bed does not have Casper's name on it. I found that out after I posted that chapter.

I got Stinky and Stretch confused which was pointed out, but I'm still sorry.

That's all I can think of...so bye...leaves room

Forgotten

The Box Ghost stepped through the door way to the Ghost Zone. Danny made a slight gasping noise while Sam and Tucker just stood unimpressed.

"Haha! I, the Box Ghost, once again return to this world to unleash my card board vengeance!" cried the ghost. Sam yawned while Tucker's eyelids lowered like he was falling asleep.

"Go, okay? Can't you see we were actually doing something?" asked Tucker to the Box Ghost. The ghost looked taken aback.

"But I have come to take out my card board vengeance on the one that continues to trap me in his cylinder of doom!" he cried pointing to Danny. The ghost was now in the middle of the basement floating in front of them. Sam walked past him and grabbed the Ghost Gloves from the table.

"Come back some other time, or rather, don't!" she said putting them on. She grabbed the ghost out of the air and tossed him into the Ghost Zone in one fluid motion. Danny stood in one spot his mouth open slightly. Sam came over and gave Tucker a high five with the huge gloves still on.

"Will he ever learn?" asked Tucker smiling but shaking his head sadly anyways.

"Excuse me," started Danny and they both turned to him "That was a ghost right?" he asked his voice cracking a little. Tucker and Sam nodded, Sam was currently pulling the gloves off of her hands with some difficulty since they were so huge in size and made of metal.

"Yeah, the annoying Box Ghost to be exact." said Sam smiling a half smile. Danny looked at them and then back at the portal. He almost fainted but something kept him from doing it even though his body swayed slightly. "Jazz did tell me that you were fighting a ghost before you lost your memory. Maybe the ghost had something to do with you getting amnesia." She went back over to the table and sat the gloves back where they were.

"Yeah! If we can find that ghost," started Tucker talking to Danny "we could get your memory back." Danny looked at him his doubt showing in his blue eyes.

"Well, we might as well use the time left till ten to go searching for that ghost. Shouldn't be that hard to find." said Sam. Tucker led the way back up the stairs while Danny brought up the rear. He took one more look at the portal and shivered all of a sudden remembering something about it, that one time he had felt some sort of pain because of it.

Forgotten

Sam was wrong about it not being that hard to find. They had taken the Fenton Thermos with them, but so far they had not run into a single ghost. Having left at around three o'clock and searching for a total of four hours it was now seven. Danny was getting tired and Tucker was complaining about how he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"Stop! We already know your hungry!" cried Sam after Tucker mentioned his hunger for the fifth time in an hour. "Lets just stop at the Nasty Burger." Danny's face screwed up at the name.

"Nasty? Who would want to eat something with the word Nasty in it?" he asked looking at Sam.

"Don't ask me, I always just get the salad not the flesh burgers." she responded. "Tucker's the flesh eater, ask him."

"I'm not a flesh eater, I'm a meat eater." snapped Tucker but Sam just gave him a look that said 'whatever' and left it at that.

Forgotten

Danny had decided to go with Sam on the burgers being just what the title of the restaurant suggested and had gotten a salad. Tucker though, had not shared these feelings and had bought a huge burger.

"Hey Danny!" shouted a voice. The voice was Jazz who came running up to their table. "I've been searching all over for you guys. I'm glad I found you." Tucker had a mouthful of burger while Danny had been picking at his salad without really eating much.

"Jazz!" said Sam scooting over so Jazz could sit next to her on the booth. Jazz smiled and sat down.

"Any luck at all?" she asked looking around at the three but Sam shook her head. Tucker swallowed with a gulp and Sam made a disgusted noise. "I brought the Ghost Finder." Jazz lowered her voice so when she said it no one besides them could hear her.

"Great!" said Sam and Tucker at the same time relieve etched into their faces. Jazz had a bag with her slung over her shoulder which looked like it had more than just the Ghost Finder in it.

"Plus a lot more." said Jazz as if to voice this. Danny looked at her confusedly not knowing what the Ghost Finder was. "Oh, and mom and dad say that you can search for the ghost as long at you like, they already called your parents and told them you would be staying the night." said Jazz talking to Sam and Tucker.

"Good, I didn't think we would find her in the short time we have left." said Sam while Tucker nodded. Jazz had already told them the ghost was a girl before they left and the red light that hit her, but she hadn't gotten to good a look at her. Danny though had been zoning out the whole time since he was still in awe about the ghost attack, and his question was predictable;

"What does she look like anyways?" asked Danny startling everyone since he had been silent for so long.

"I didn't really see her all that well, but she's like any other ghost really." said Jazz not knowing another way to explain the ghost.

"Why don't we go now?" asked Sam "I'm not really that hungry." Tucker was biting into his sandwich and swallowed fast so he could voice his concerns.

"No way! I'm hungry, I.." said Tucker but Sam interrupted him half way through

"Haven't eaten since breakfast? Yeah, we know." she said rolling her eyes. Since Tucker was at the window seat, everyone stood up from the table and scooted out of the booth including Danny.

"Hey! I'm not finished with my burger!" he shouted. Then getting no response, he sat the greasy flesh down and followed them.

Forgotten

"I'm getting a signal now." said Jazz. She was holding the Fenton Ghost Finder while Danny walked behind her so that it wouldn't pick up on him. For the longest time they had thought they were getting close since Danny was walking besides Jazz and had ended up going to a complete circle five times before Jazz realized it was Danny.

"Finally." groaned Tucker. He looked like he was tired enough to collapse. They were actually standing in the very middle of Amity at the moment. Danny's mouth opened and a stream of blue mist came out. He started to shiver and get scared at the same time.

"_Ghost directly ahead."_ chirped the Ghost Finder. Jazz raised an eyebrow just as a huge blast struck a shop not to far from them. _"You'd have to be an idiot to not notice the ghost directly ahead. I big idiot at that."_ Jazz turned off the Ghost Finder to silence it.

"Guess we found her." said Sam as a ghost girl came swooping out of one of the shops laughing evilly.

"You shall forget like everyone else did in my life!" she shouted down at all the citizens. People started screaming and made mad dashes for safety in shops or in alley ways. The ghost girl sent several blasts of power at the shop but luckily no one was hit and the only thing that was destroyed was a lamp post which crashed into the middle of the street. A car swerved dangerously to the left but only ended up riding up on the curb before stopping.

"Whoa, anger issues. Someone needs a therapist" said Danny almost not realizing he said it. Sam turned around excited.

"That's the Danny I know!" she said happily which was a bit strange for a gothic girl like her to say. "Do you remember anything now?" she asked eagerly. Danny shook his head and her face fell.

"I didn't even realize I said it." he explained and Sam sighed and nodded a little her eyes dropping down to the ground.

"Jazz, I don't think Danny should fight this ghost, but I have a plan." said Sam, she motioned for everyone to join into a circle then she explained what they were going to do.

Forgotten

Tucker had the Fenton Ghost Fisher while Jazz was in charge of the Fenton Ghost Peeler and Sam had the Thermos. Jazz and Tucker were more like distractions while Sam got close enough to capture the ghost. Sam told Danny to just stay out of the way as much as possible and now he was hiding behind a trash can.

"Okay, now!" came Sam's voice. Tucker whipped the Fisher and the line wrapped around the ghost's leg. At first she looked puzzled and a bit shocked until her eyes flashed a brilliant color of red.

"You shall forget!!" she roared and grabbed the line. Tucker dropped the Fenton Ghost Fisher as a red energy washed over the line and started racing towards him.

"Jazz!" shouted Tucker frantically as the rod fried and the line dropped off of Forgotten's leg. The ghost lunged downwards making a beeline for Tucker. As Forgotten plummeted towards Tucker a trail of red was left behind her.

"Sure thing!" shouted Jazz and jumped in front of him metal incasing her body and the laser part of the Ghost Peeler pointed upwards at the ghost who was only feet from them now. She pressed the button that was supposed to peel ghosts apart. But just as it shot out at Forgotten, a blast of red energy countered it and sent Jazz flying backwards as well as Sam. Tucker jumped forward and missed the blast almost completely.

"Jazz! Sam!" shouted Danny bolting out of his hiding place behind the trash can which had been charred by the blast. "Are you okay?" he asked kneeling by Jazz's side but looking at Sam too. Jazz groaned in response and the Peeler reverted back to a hand held device. Sam was lying only a few feet away from Jazz and she didn't even move.

"I'll be okay." moaned Jazz but she didn't feel like she would be for a while. Forgotten had flown off a few feet but was now swooping back down her face contorted into a snarl.

"You shall all forget!" she screamed. Danny gasped as a red light came flying straight for him, Sam, and Jazz.

"Danny! Look out!" shouted Tucker but he was to far off to help. Danny ducked his head, shielded himself with his arms, and waited for a blow that never came. He slowly opened his eyes to find a green barrier around Sam, Jazz, and him. "Alright!" said Tucker happily. Sam stood up groaning as well as Jazz. The barrier soon faded into nothingness.

"Thanks Danny." said Jazz patting him on the shoulder lovingly. Danny looked at her plumb dumbfounded but decided not to ask what she meant as Forgotten came flying straight for Sam screaming in rage as she hurtled down. The thermos had been knocked out of Sam's hands so she had nothing to defend herself with. Something wrapped around Forgotten's leg and roughly pulled sending her flying across the street and through a building intangibly.

"Haha!" shouted Tucker reeling the Fenton Ghost Fisher line. Sam sighed letting the tension that had built up in her to be released

"I AM FORGOTTEN!" came a roaring voice loud enough to shatter windows. Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker cringed and clamped hands over their ears as Forgotten came bolting back towards them her body surrounded by red light. "You shall all forget!"

"I don't think so!" Danny found himself saying. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz turned shocked faces to look at him as two blue beams formed around his waist, one going up, the other down. "Wow, how did I do that?" he asked looking at his now gloved hands.

"Less talky more fighty!" shouted Sam. Danny's eyes narrowed as he watched Forgotten come flying back at them. Sam tossed him the thermos and he caught it as if it were no sweat. The energy around Forgotten was suddenly unleashed and sent hurtling as the four of them. Danny made a shield again and the energy struck it then dispersed.

"How am I doing this?" he asked himself out loud. But no answers came as Forgotten floated downwards to glare straight at Danny. The shield disappeared and Danny watched as his hand glowed green with spiritual energy and Forgotten did the same. He unleashed the energy before Forgotten did and the girl was stricken and sent into a wall at the other side of the street.

"Ketch her in the thermos Danny!" shouted Sam from the side. Danny looked down at the thermos he was holding in his left hand dumbly then started to unscrew the lid.

"She coming back!" yelled Tucker then he ran to hide behind Sam who looked ticked that he was using her as a fortress. That's when Danny noticed he was floating off the ground, nothing else had surprised him as much as this but now he gave a shriek and fell. Air whooshed out of his lungs as his back slammed into the cement sidewalk. He still had a grip on the thermos though and had enough sense to point is upward as Forgotten came soaring back. Luckily for him he had already taken off the lid.

"Danny!" shouted Jazz almost involuntarily. A bluish white light flew out of the thermos and enveloped Forgotten.

"No! You most forget! I am Forgotten!" cried the ghost as she was shifted sideways then pulled into the thermos. Danny clamped the lid on the thermos with a heavy sigh.

"Yes you are." he mumbled. He gasped as two beams of light passed over his form making him a normal teenager again, or mostly normal.

"You did it!" came Tucker's voice. He had stopped cowering behind Sam and was now smiling down at Danny. Sam and Jazz both gave a small sigh realizing all the tension that had built up inside of them and then helped Danny to his feet.

"And still don't remember a thing." added Danny shaking his head and brushing himself off.

"Crud." said Jazz. Sam and Tucker nodded Tucker's face falling. Danny sighed noisily and handed the thermos to Jazz who took it timidly as if it might strike her. People were starting to come out of their hiding spots and were looking around nervously and also with a bit of curiosity.

"Maybe we can interrogate this ghost and find out if there's a way to reverse what ever she did to you." suggested Sam taping the thermos since she was standing right next to Jazz.

"How?" asked Tucker, Danny, and Jazz in unison but Sam was already way ahead of them.

Forgotten

R&R please!


	4. Not AS stupid

Sherlock-fan19-Wow, thanks for calling me a great author, that was so nice!!!!! smiling broadly It took me a while to come up with this story line, the weirdest part was originally it was going to be Jazz who lost her memory but I wrote their names on paper and picked one and got Danny. XD

purrbaby101-Well, Sam is the smart one when you compare her to Danny or Tucker, at least I think so. Jazz is pretty smart but I like making Sam have most of the ideas and plans. I like the word Yay, it's so fun to say....whoa, that rhymed. is scared of self

cakeut12-I am going to write more, as a matter of fact I'm already almost done with chapter five! Go me!

Iceprincess89283-For some reason I end up doing cliffhangers, it's weird cause it just happens, I end up hitting page 6, which is how long all my chapters are, and it's a cliffhanger...it's freaky like that. And thanks! I hope you think this is a great chapter. Lol.

Tonia-Wow, glad you love it! I love doing humor and adventure, but I'm not a romantic type of writer, so that was pure accident, tehe! I guess I could make it romantic, but that's just not my style. smiles

You know what? I feel geeky when I reply to you guys, I don't know why, but I end up not knowing what I want to say...I hope my replies aren't as bad as I think they are. XD (Don't forget to review!)

Forgotten

Sam was already ahead of them. "By using the Fenton Ghost Gloves to hold her." she said smartly. Tucker and Jazz nodded smiles spreading over their features. The gang started to walk away from were a small battle had just taken place, people staring after them.

Forgotten

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Fenton household and Jazz let them in with a key she had brought with her. The thermos, Fisher, and Peeler where all stashed in the bag she had first had them in.

"Did you catch the ghost?" asked Jack. He had been waiting by the door when Jazz opened it. Everyone except Jack himself jumped.

"Yeah, and we plan to get Danny's memory back by interrogating it." responded Sam and Jack grinned proudly.

"And I'll help. But first, the little ghost hunters room." said Jack and took off running for the bathroom. Jazz sighed and led everyone into the living room, Tucker closing the door behind them with a slam.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm bushed." said Tucker yawning. "Let's interrogate the ghost tomorrow." Danny actually agreed with Tucker and found himself remembering that he usually did even if Tucker's idea was stupid.

"I remember something and that's that I usually side with Tucker." said Danny pointing to him as he spoke. "So I side with him."

"Fine, put it off." said Sam shrugging her shoulders. "Danny might remember more after a good nights sleep." In response to that Danny yawned loudly.

"I'll tell mom and dad you guys set up in Danny's room." said Jazz. Sam and Tucker nodded as well as Danny who wasn't really paying attention to what his sister had just said.

"Just like the good old times." joked Tucker, half joking because they slept over at Danny's all the time, and the other half joking that Danny didn't remember said good old times.

Forgotten

Flashback:

"Sleep overs are so much fun!" exclaimed Tucker. He was in his pajamas which were red with black trims around the sleeves and pant legs. He had his lab top and PDA right next to him on top of one of Danny's pillows.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Danny. He had on white pajamas with a red circle in the middle of his top.

"Go to sleep." mumbled Sam. She had on a black nightgown with a purple oval in the middle and her hair was down. She was snuggled into some sheets on the floor of Danny's bedroom.

"Tucker?" asked Danny trying to get his opinion on what they should do. The only response was a loud snore. "Never mind." he sighed and turned off the light with a yawn.

End Flashback

Forgotten

Sam laughed since she was the one remembering that time which had actually been only then week before Danny had gotten his powers. Tucker looked at her oddly.

"Did you actually laugh at one of my jokes?" he asked in awe. Sam shook her head.

"No, at a memory." she said and Tucker's eye lids dropped showing that it had not been the response he had been aiming for. Sam led them up the stairs and into Danny's room while Danny looked ready to fall asleep on the floor. Tucker went over to get the blankets and their pajamas from Danny's closet. Since they slept over so much, they left one pair of their pajamas at Danny's house to use if they decided to stay at the last minute.

"Got the stuff." he said lugging in a huge amount of blankets and pillows. Sam grabbed her nightgown off the top and with a smile headed over to the bathroom. "Hey! I was going to get dressed first!" Sam only walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"I'm so tired." mumbled Danny then he collapsed onto his bed and started drooling on his pillow. Tucker set down all the sheets and groaned.

Forgotten

Jazz was getting ready for bed. She got dressed into her nightgown almost involuntarily but as she was pulling off her pants she remembered the picture she had in her pocket. Removing the picture and folding it so only Danny showed she smiled down at it then set it on top of her bedside table. She climbed into her bed looking at it as she went.

Forgotten

Sam walked back into Danny's room to find Danny himself slumped over his bed asleep and Tucker on top of the pile of sheets talking in his sleep. "Yes, I love PDA's too." he mumbled and Sam rolled her eyes. She grabbed a couple of sheets and ripped them out from underneath Tucker who snored loudly as he went rolling off the remaining blankets.

"Good night." said Sam to Danny and Tucker. Laying her head down and unfolding one of the blankets she fell asleep.

Forgotten

Sunlight beamed into Danny's room waking him up from a dreamless sleep. He sat up not knowing where he was at first, then remembering that he was in his bedroom and was suffering from memory loss he buried his head into his pillow.

"Wake up sleepy head." came Sam's voice. She shook him back awake and he groaned tiredly.

"Five more hours please." he mumbled and pressed his face back into his pillow. Sam rolled her eyes but smiled anyways. What Danny had just said was definitely something that he would normally say.

"No, your getting up now so you can help me wake up Mr. Mega-sleepy head." said Sam referring to Tucker and shaking Danny some more at the same time. Danny sat up again and blinked at the sudden brightness that hit his eyes. "Remember anything?" asked Sam hopefully.

"I remember that I hate being woken up on a Saturday." said Danny and Sam stifled a laugh.

"First of all Einstein, it's Sunday. Second of all, we need to get your memory back and that's more important then sleeping." responded Sam then went over to Tucker and proceeded to shake him awake. When that didn't work she yelled "Boo!" loudly in his ear.

"AHH!" Tucker screamed sitting up. A look of pure terror on his face. Then he saw Sam on the floor laughing and calmed himself down immediately. "That was not funny!" Danny was now laughing on his bed.

"Okay Tucker, I'm sorry. But that was the only way to get you up." said Sam whipping a tear from her face, the tear having been there since she had been laughing so hard she had started to cry.

"And it was funny!" said Danny. He had stopped laughing and was now sitting on the edge of his bed. Tucker glared at him then grabbed a pillow and chucked it straight at Danny's face. Danny went intangible and the pillow flew past him. "Whoa, how did I do that?" He had basically forgotten he had done a lot more yesterday than going intangible in his tiredness.

"Never mind. Lets just get dressed and go downstairs. I hope your parents have something vegan to eat." said Sam mumbling the last part so Danny didn't really comprehend what she was saying. Danny stood up and almost immediately remembered everything that had happened the day before.

"Yeah, well I am hungry." said Tucker standing up too and stretching. They all walked downstairs, Danny falling behind so he could look around some more. Everything seemed familiar still but he couldn't quite remember anytime he had been here besides yesterday.

Forgotten

"Morning." said Jazz looking up as Tucker, Sam, and Danny came into the kitchen. Tucker held his hand up to his mouth and yawned.

"Good morning." he said and proceeded to get cereal and milk out and pour them into a bowl. He put the bowl on the kitchen table, sat down, and fell asleep his face almost in his bowl but lucky for him he missed it being inside the bowl.

"Morning Jazz." said Sam sitting down next to Tucker. Danny sat down after looking around a little more.

"Do you remember anything Danny?" asked Jazz looking hopeful. He shook his head sadly but didn't say anymore. "Dad is getting all revved up for the ghost interrogation and moms acting like it's the best thing to happen in her interior life." Jazz shook her head back and forth as though displeased. Tucker made a snoring noise.

"I just hope Danny's memory comes back before he has to face Mr. Lancer or Dash." said Sam shivering a little at the thought of Danny not knowing why he was suddenly shoved into a locker by Dash or having a pop quiz on something he didn't comprehend, which most of the time he didn't understand Lander's quizzes, but at least he had more of a chance. He also might come home with double detention for not getting any part of the class at all.

"Who's Dash?" asked Danny now a little bit more awake. A boom came from down in the basement. Jazz and Danny groaned, Tucker bolted upright, and Sam looked a bit startled. Jazz looked at Danny and raised an eyebrow.

"Dash is the bully that always shoves you into your locker, I'd think you'd remember at least that." said Sam smartly. Danny just shrugged his shoulders and sighed. Not remembering stuff was getting on his nerves. Tucker had once more fallen asleep, only now the side of his head was half way in the bowl causing it to tip, milk was starting to seep into the wood of the table and spill into his lap.

"Should we wake him up?" asked Danny watching Tucker as the bowl tipped all the way over. Soggy Cherrios spilled out slowly and a few stuck to the side of his face.

"Nah, let the sleeping Tucker lay." replied Sam looking over at Tucker with amusement. "He'll yell at us later for not waking him up but it's worth it to see the look on his face when he sees the stain all over the front of his pants." Sam was referring to how the milk had landed on his lap, this was a usual routine when they stayed over at the Fenton household.

"Kids! Hurry up and eat your breakfast, we're almost done making the best Fenton invention since the Fenton portal!" shouted Maddie from down the basement stairs, the newly made ones that is. The other flight of stairs was connected to the living room, although the stairs only had a few feet of difference. Of course Danny didn't remember any of this.

"Okay mom!" Jazz called back. She stood up and went over to the cabinet. Opening it and pulling out a box of granola bars, she came back and unwrapped it. She took a big bite, then remembering Danny didn't know where any of the food was, got up and fetched another one for him.

"Ah, thanks." said Danny taking the bar. Sam was already getting some Cherrios herself, only with no milk. Normally she refused to eat honey but it didn't always matter, even though everything else she was extremely strict about. Taking a bunch in one hand from out of a bowl she had poured them in, she ate them then sat back down continuing to eat the none soggy o's.

Forgotten

A boring breakfast later and everyone was downstairs in the basement. Actually once Tucker had realized he had fallen asleep in his breakfast again he had insisted he needed to take a shower, so it was more like one boring breakfast and one shower later, everyone was downstairs.

"Great news everyone! Me and Maddie have quickly come up with a contraption that we can release the ghost into, contain it, experiment on it..." Maddie gave him a look "I mean interrogate it, experiment it," another look from his wife "and it won't be able to get out." He pointed to a circular big thing under a tarp which he pulled off. Underneath it was still circular, or like a sphere to be exact. It sat on a base with was dotted with all sorts of buttons. A hole on one side suggested that the Fenton Thermos fit there perfectly. It made since to released the ghost straight into the device instead of dealing with capturing it with the ghost gloves and then trying to shove it in. "It's called the Fenton Ghost Holder."

"_Well so much for my plan." _thought Sam with a bit of irritation. She crossed her arms and pretended not to be there.

"Whoa." uttered Tucker. Some of the buttons were flashing which seemed to attract him to it like a moth to flame as the saying goes.

"Well, lets try it out dear." said Maddie, she went over and got the Fenton thermos from the table. Sam had always wondered where ghosts went when they got sucked into the thermos, but was glad that the ghost that made Danny lose his memory had to wait in there for a day. She just hope it wasn't pleasant. Jack and Maddie had been using the thermos all through the night to get the device just perfect so the ghost couldn't ooze out or something. Now Jack took the thermos from his wife and prepared to find out if it worked.

"Here goes nothing!" boomed Jack. He undid the lid, shoved the top into the hole in the machine they had spent all night and the early hours of the morning on, and hit the release button. Forgotten appeared in a little wisp of green gas which then became a form. Releasing she was trapped once again she started to beat on the glass and shout, but recoiled from the shock she received from touching the glass.

"Whoa, cool." said Tucker. He walked over to it and started making faces at the ghost who started to shriek in rage. Now that they weren't battling the ghost, Sam took time to notice the ghost was wearing clothes that now a day girls normally wore, much like anything Paulina would be seen in.

"Please don't make faces at the ghost." said Maddie sweetly. Tucker at the moment had his eyes rolled up and his tongue sticking out.

"But Maddie, it's fun." said Jack doing his own face at the ghost which he only used his thumb to push up his nose. Sam, Jazz, and Maddie all sighed at the same time while Danny just looked confused.

"Are they always this stupid?" he whispered to Sam. Sam nodded yes and rolled her eyes at Tucker and Danny's dad, but they were to busy making faces to notice. "I never do anything this stupid do I?" he asked a little louder since Tucker was now making noises and couldn't hear them very well.

"Not AS stupid, but pretty close." answered Sam sighing. She stepped forward and grabbed Tucker by the shirt and pulled him away from the ghost and the ghost holder. Jack had finally stopped making faces to, and Maddie was giving him a look that said; 'thanks goodness' while Jack replied with a sheepish grin.

Forgotten


	5. Photo Albums

I just realized that I even gave Danny a slight bit of amnesia in Hide & Seek. Huh, the irony amazes me. XD. No, it's just that I had totally forgotten. I also realized that the little stars that you get on the 8 don't show up for some reason, but yet I have read fan fictions where they have them, I'm so confused :shakes head:

Cakreut12-Well, here's is the next chapter, thanks for reviewing I think every chapter, it makes me happy!!

Sherlock-fan19-When you told me how you had laughed so hard, I laughed extremely hard and I think I hurt a rib... :touches rib: Ouch, it burns.

Tonia-Glad I got you laughing too(since Sherlock-fan19 was laughing too)! I could be a comedian. :thinks for a second: eh, never mind.

Forgotten

"Let the interrogation begin!" shouted Jack. He slid a tiny piece of metal that was attached to the ghost holder, it uncovered what looked like a speaker to a telephone. "Good thing we have a cell phone, we had to use the house phone for this part." Jazz slapped her forehead and shook her head back and forth.

"Let me out!" shouted Forgotten and continued to pound her green fists on the glass or whatever it was.

"You didn't say please." replied Maddie and winked at Jazz who half smiled back not really getting the joke.

"What did you do to our son, fix him or we'll peel you like an onion." shouted Jack a vein in his neck stood out as he pointed the Fenton ghost peeler at the machine. He, hopefully, knew that the peeler couldn't effect the ghost when she was inside the ghost holder but he wanted to scare the ghost into thinking that it could.

"Forget you!" shouted Forgotten making a face at Jack and sticking out a yellow tongue. Danny stifled a laugh as Jack shouted 'why you!' and started to attack the ghost holder with his foot only to get hurt in the process since he had smashed his own foot into metal.

"Ouch!!" cried Jack. Maddie herself had to stop herself from laughing at her husband before going over to the speaker.

"What did you do to make him lose his memory? Can you reverse it?" questioned Maddie her voice stern and holding no emotion. Forgotten turned to look at her, her eyes glowed red a little bit and she almost made a lung for the glass before holding back.

"He has forgotten, only he can remember." stated Forgotten and turned her head to the side smugly. Maddie grounded her teeth together a little before pressing forward.

"Will you give him his memory back if we promise to let you go without hurting you?" asked Maddie. Her eyes flicked for a little bit to rest on Danny then she looked back at the captured ghost.

"Ah, but I wanted to examine her." pouted Jack sticking out his lower lip. He had been hoping around holding his foot until Maddie had mentioned letting Forgotten go unharmed and untouched. Sam and Tucker were shifting their feet and getting impatient. Danny didn't really know what to do and was looking around at the basement to see if he had missed anything the last time he was down here.

"Dad...." hissed Jazz looking at him like he was totally insane. Jack gave her a guilty look and stopped pouting immediately.

"I already said, he has forgotten, only he can remember." stated Forgotten flatly "Are you people that dense? It means that only he can retrieve his memory, not that I would want to do it if I could. Now please let me go, someone I know must forget." Maddie frowned at Forgotten's answer.

"Maybe, first let us talk this out." said Maddie. She slid the metal back over the part of the phone that attacked as a speaker. Forgotten growled something under her breath, angry that they had not let her go right then and there. It had pretty much been and accident at the mall, she hadn't wanted the kid to get hit. It just so happened that someone she had wanted to get revenge on had been pushed out of a picture booth at around that moment. She had wanted to make him forget everything like he had forgotten her, and had not meant to strike the ghost kid, although she had thought it funny that she had taken out a super hero on accident and had even snickered to herself before leaving.

She had gotten angry at the group of teenagers when they had tried to stop her a second time. Forgotten had spotted her ex love coming out of a store and had meant to make him forget, when they intervened she had become angry and couldn't really control herself although it felt good to unleash some of her anger.

Forgotten was not really her name, but she had actually forgotten her real one when she had realized she was dead, how ironic. But before she had died, Forgotten had been seeing the cute blond haired man that had been in the picture booth.

Flashback:

"He'll be here soon." said a young woman to herself before looking left and right. She saw no one and looked back down at her coffee. It had been over an hour and he had still not shown up. Finally getting enough of waiting when that time turned to an hour and a half, she stood up and dumped her fifth coffee in the trash. After paying for all five coffees and giving a good tip, she walked outside. She like living in Amity Park, there was no real crime here, although occasionally someone might get robbed.

She looked right then left, saw a car coming and waited for it to cross her path, she looked right again knowing that people in books usually forgot to look again before crossing, then died because of that mistake. But she had forgotten, yes forgotten to look left once more. A huge semi truck had turned a corner only a few yards from where she was starting to cross. A stream of bright light fell over the young woman and she looked left into huge lights before finding herself in a sea of swirling green colors, the ghost zone.

End flashback

Forgotten

"Do you guys think we should let her go into the ghost zone?" asked Maddie looking at the four teenagers, her eyes showing that she did not want to let the ghost go no matter what. Jazz glanced at her brother before responding.

"I think we should at least keep her locked up until Danny gets his memory back, and no sooner." she said smartly, Maddie nodded agreeing fully with her daughter then turned to look directly at Sam and Tucker.

"I agree with Jazz, it wouldn't be smart to have some enemy ghost running around while Danny doesn't have his memory, at least if we can stop it." Sam voiced, then she turned her attention to Tucker who shrugged.

"No way would I want her lose after the faces I just made at her." he stated after a second of thought. He shuddered at the thought of her wiping out his memory. Everyone's attention then turned to Danny who was about to say he agreed with everyone else when Jack leaned forward to whisper something in his ear.

"Say no." Danny blinked once in confusion. Why would he want to say yes anyways? This ghost had just taken away most of his memories and even said she was going to so the same to some unsuspecting person.

"Ah no?" said Danny repeating what Jack had told him to say. It was decided, they would make her stay in the ghost holder until Danny got his memory back, then they would release her into the ghost zone.

Forgotten

Lunch came and went and Sam and Tucker still stayed. They didn't seem to want to leave. Sam was worried that Danny might have no chance of remembering anything if they weren't in the vicinity and had been kind of following him. Although when Jazz had questioned this Sam had only said she had been 'looking out for Danny to make sure no ghosts attacked him'. Tucker, meanwhile, had been hanging out in the basement driving Jack and Maddie nuts with a bunch of questions and playing with all the devices. He had also taken possession of their computer.

"Did you call your parents to make sure you could stay here?" asked Jazz raising an eyebrow. Usually Sam's parents wanted her back after lunch, though if they went to a movie or the mall it was perfectly fine.

"I told them we were going to the movies, so they don't care." answered Sam as if to voice what Jazz had been thinking. Sam was currently flipping through a recent family album and showing picture after picture to Danny who only shook his head in vain. After they had almost gotten to the end of the album Danny pointed to a picture his eyes a little wide.

"That guy looks familiar." he said. It was a photo from the reunion they had just been in Wisconsin. Vlad Masters stared at the camera grinning at some secret joke. "I think I battled him or something." Jazz looked over and snorted.

"Danny, he's not a ghost or even near dead for that matter." declared Jazz. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't really blame Danny for not remembering anything, she just couldn't stand him not remembering anymore, it was making her insane. Danny had neglected to tell Jazz and his parents about Vlad being a halfa not really knowing why he hadn't said anything but afraid to tell them. Right now of course Danny couldn't have told Jazz she was partially wrong even if he had wanted to.

"What's his name?" questioned Danny pressing on with it. He knew there was something more to him than what met the eye when looking at the picture, he could just feel it.

"Vlad Masters." answered Jazz. Sam's eyes widened and she looked at Danny with a 'can I see you for a moment in another room' stare. Danny raised one eyebrow and just looked dumbly confused.

"We'll be right back." said Sam holding up a finger to show it would only be one moment. Danny and her stood up from the couch they had been sitting it and went into the kitchen. Sam looked around the corner and when she was satisfied that Jazz was not going to eavesdrop she pulled her head back and looked at Danny straight on.

"Was I right?" asked Danny a bit to loudly. Sam made a shushing noise and once again looked around the corner then motioned for Danny to follow her to the kitchen table. They sat down, Danny looking confused as to why this was a secret from Jazz.

"Vlad is a halfa like you, only your family doesn't know that." Sam explained in a hushed voice. Danny's eyes flickered with a memory. He could remember going up to a big mansion with his parents and Jazz. He watched in his memory as Vlad invited them in and shut the door on his dad. The picture in his head then flipped to three days ago in the cafeteria. Sitting next to him was Sam and Tucker both with shocked faces as he explained everything about Vlad to them.

"And I told you three days ago." he stated confidently. Sam nodded, a smile speading over her face.

"Yeah but keep it down. You haven't told your parents or Jazz yet." Sam said. Sam stood up and Danny followed her out of the kitchen and into the living room. Sam had a nervous smile on her face but Danny just appeared normal.

Forgotten

"Sorry we didn't get your memory back today." said Sam softly. There was a hint of sadness in her usually none emotional voice. It was early afternoon and her parents had called telling her she needed to come home. Tucker had decided to leave with her because Jack had nearly lost it when he smashed one of their ghost inventions which happened to be one of the Fenton Ghost Gloves.

"It's okay." he said not really meaning it but it wasn't like Sam and Tucker could fix every problem with a wave of their hands. Danny's parents had told Danny he could stay home from school tomorrow but he declined hoping maybe school would help him remember more things. Actually, after Sam had told him about Vlad Danny had started to remember more about his ghost encounters but couldn't remember anything about school or memories about when he was not a halfa.

"See you tomorrow." said Tucker "maybe getting shoved into a locker will jog your memory." Sam stepped on his foot and Tucker stifled a scream.

"Don't make him scared to come." she hissed under her breath. Danny stared at them confusedly. "Yeah, see you." This time she was talking to Danny.

"Bye." he said in unison with Jazz. Sam waved, then she and Tucker started off for their homes.

Forgotten

"You have what?" asked a nearly bald English teacher really loudly. Danny was sitting in one of the front seats next to Sam and in front of Tucker. Mr. Lancer was leaning over Danny's desk and had one of his eyebrows raised. Danny gulped feeling nervous since the whole class was staring at him now. He had tried to say it as lightly as possible but it turned out Lancer couldn't hear him.

"Amnesia." started Danny "I hit my head Saturday and can't remember much." Lancer's eyebrow when back into place and he stood up straight not leaning over on Danny's desk anymore. Sam and Tucker exchanged nervous glances since Lancer had on one of his looks that said 'I'm giving you detention'.

"Any proof?" asked Lancer sternly. Danny dug into his pocket and pulled out a note Maddie had written him so his teachers would believe him when he said he had memory loss. Jack had written a note for him before Maddie did which turned out to be a three paged story on ghosts. Lancer took the folded paper and read it out loud. Some people next to Danny were snickering and one tossed something at his head which missed. Finally Lancer was done reading the note.

"Alright, but I do expect you to at least ATTEMPT tonight's homework." Danny nodded then sighed with relief when Lancer finally turned his back to write something on the board.

Forgotten

"Still nothing?" asked Tucker. He had been pointing out every nock and cranny that had a story behind it in the school but still Danny could only remember some ghost fight and trivial information.

"For that last time, no Tucker." said Danny his voice showing his irritation. Tucker made a thoughtful expression before directing him to the science room he and Danny had fought in when Tucker had been a halfa thanks to Desirree. Danny looked around and frowned.

"Looks familiar, can't place it though." he stated. Sam was standing next to them bored out of her mind.

"Tucker, we're going to be late for lunch." she said aspirated. Tucker's eyes widened at the thought of food and he ditched Sam and Danny and ran off in the direction of the lunch room.

Forgotten

Danny was picking at his food with no real interest. Sam and Tucker were sitting next to his both not talking. Danny caught Jazz waving from the corner of his eye and waved to her feeling awkward. Jazz was now hurrying over, that's when Danny noticed she had a huge amount of photo albums with her. She most have had them in her back pack because he hadn't seen them when they had left for school.

"Hey you guys." greeted Jazz setting down the photos which made a thunk on the wood of the lunch table. Tucker was stuffing something into his face so he only waved a little while Sam just gave a small smile although her eyes widened at all the photos. "I brought every photo we didn't look at, including every photo in a frame." Danny and Sam both stared at her like she was nuts. "And a couple of your old report cards."

"Cool, did I do good on them?" asked Danny pulling out some papers from in between two albums that looked formal.

"Ah..." started Jazz trying to think of how to break this to her young brother. She didn't have to break it to him though when he looked down at it.

"You sure this is mine?" he asked reading all the C's with a bit of horror. Jazz bit her lower lip.

"Ah, most have been a typo." she said and snatched the paper's from his hands. Sam snorted and turned her head when Danny turned to her to find out what she had snorted for. "Anyways, lets get to work." She started to open the photo album but before she could, Danny's mouth opened and a stream of blue mist came out.

Forgotten

Mhaha! Cliffhanger again!


	6. A pictures worth a million words

Title-A pictures worth a million words

My principle at our school says 'a pictures worth a thousand words' every single day! It's so annoying but it actually gave me the idea for this title. Hope you like this chapter, it's a lot more descriptive than the other ones, I think it is at least.

Cakreut-I'm glad you like this so much. I also read one of your fan fictions, sorry I didn't review, I'll go back and do it. It was the one with Vlad, and Dnany meeting the future Danny. Please update it soon, it's really cool.

Dr. Daragon-I couldn't come up with a better summary for it though. If you have any ideas I would appreciate it. I'm glad you gave me story a chance!!! :happy face: Yes, I have to do the cliffhangers, but actually this chapter doesn't end in a big one, you just know there's going to be more. But I'm thinking of having something happen....but I can't spoil it so I won't even hint it!

Forgotten

Earlier that day at the Fenton household:

Forgotten was floating around in the ghost holder feeling bored. Jack and Maddie were working on an invention while Danny and Jazz got ready for school. Of course Danny had no idea where anything was so Jazz helped him as much as possible.

The invention that Danny's parents were working on was something that was supposed to bring Danny's memory back, though Forgotten continued to try to tell them it wouldn't work. After getting enough of her telling them they were wrong by a few decimals and how big of idiots they were, Jack went over and shut the speaker with a loud 'thunk'. Forgotten scowled but was glad to watch them finally go up the stairs to tell their kids good-bye and wish them a good day at school. Or at least as good a day you could get when one kid had amnesia.

This was the first time that they had left Forgotten alone down in the basement. Once yesterday though, only Tucker had been watching her but the one working Fenton Glove sat next to him so she thought it best to wait. Now she unleashed a blinding red light from the core of her being and the ghost holder shattered.

Forgotten

Jack walked back down to the basement talking to Maddie over his shoulder about how the Memory Retriever, or theFenton Memory Retriever, could actually effect Danny in a positive way. After all, most of the things they had made were to destroy of capture a ghost, this was a totally different ball game to them. He finally was standing on the basement floor and gave a girlish shriek when he saw the broken ghost holder.

"MADDIE!!!!!!!! THE GHOST IS FREE!!!!!!!!!" he screamed then started gathering up a huge amount of weapons and loading the Fenton Foamer with ectoplasmic goo.

Forgotten

Present time in the lunch room:

Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and Danny all looked around for signs of a ghost, though Sam thought most likely it was only the Box Ghost again. "Well at least we know it's not Forgotten." stated Tucker, a hint of happiness in his voice. He was so not looking forward to finding out if the ghost held grudges. Of course, being that most of the time Tucker was wrong, his statement was completely untrue as Forgotten made her appearance by phasing through the lunch room wall. The temperature was already starting to drop, most likely down to a cold 30 degrees from the usual temperature of 80 degrees.

"Sure it isn't her." said Sam sarcastically. Really, she would have said something along the lines Tucker had used if she hadn't realized the bad luck they all had with saying things couldn't be all that bad. It seemed if any of them looked to the bright side, something just plain bad happened.

"We don't have any ghost weapons at all!" stated Jazz as they all stood up. People were screaming as they caught sight of the ghost. Some kids decided it was a joke and started to laugh and point before things in the cafeteria started to levitate, then they ran screaming too. Most of the students ran for the doors at pretty mush the same time, though some jumped over the serving area and fled into the kitchen where Danny had once battled the Lunch Lady.

"But we have Danny." pointed out Tucker to Jazz. Danny looked taken aback. Had Tucker forgotten he had amnesia? That would mean Danny was wrong when he thought his friend couldn't be that stupid. "Oops, never mind." Tucker put on a nervous smile since Sam was shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"You cannot run nor hide from me!" shouted Forgotten. None of the gang had noticed, but most of the popular kids had been hiding under one of the lunch rooms diagonally from were the table they had been sitting at was. To be accurate, Pauline, Dash and Kwan, plus several other jocks and Miss. Poplar girls were the ones under the table. Valerie of course was not with them and Sam suspected she was changing into her ghost hunters uniform. Dash suddenly made a break for it and Forgotten's eyes flickered, then locked on his back. "You!" she roared, her eyes flaring with read energy.

"If I'm not mistaken," started Sam pointing to Dash. "I think she's ticked at Dash." Not knowing what to do, everyone started for a second as time seemed to stand still. Then Jazz came up with an idea, and pretty much copying what she had done in the mall, shoved Danny under the table and shouted 'go ghost!' into his ear. Sam also took action and tossed a turf-sandwich straight at the ghost's head. It missed by a foot, but got Forgotten's attention.

"Ah!" yelled Dash as he tripped, already the other popular kids were fleeing, some of them had even passed Dash in a full out blind run for the door.

"Get up!" shouted Kwan, Paulina was powdering her nose as she ran, which was completely stupid as well as totally something she would do.

"Most run and keep my perfect appearance at same time." gasped Paulina out loud as she passed Dash and Kwan. Now Forgotten turned to look at Sam and her eyes momentarily widened.

"Not you all again!" she cried scowling. Danny, meanwhile, concentrated as hard as he could on going ghost, and after what seemed like ages, succeeded with no popular kids noticing, though what person would take a look under a table as they were running for their lives?

"_Now what?"_ thought Danny before a memory, seemingly out of nowhere, flashed in his mind. It was him phasing through a wall. Danny stood up, but not before concentrating on going intangible, and his body passed through the fake wood of the table.

"You will not stop me! And the jock must pay with all of his memories!" cried the ghost and went to fire a read beam at Dash who was almost to the door though several of the other kids were already fleeing down the hall outside. All of this happened in a very short span of time; Danny flew upwards and diagonally so he in front of Forgotten. The ghost was now hovering over the popular table feet from where she had entered the lunch room. Danny blasted her in the ear with a ectoplasmic blast though he had meant to hit her in the head somewhere between her eyes. Danny was several yards away from Forgotten nearly blocking her view of her target. Forgotten recovered from the blast fairly quickly and red energy beam was sent from her being headed straight for Dash. Only it didn't hit Dash, instead Danny was struck.

"No!" breathed Sam, her face showing surprise and horror. It was upsetting for her to know that Danny was fighting some tough ghost and trying to keep the school safe, etc, when he couldn't even remember what he had done four days ago. Danny was propelled backwards coming straight for their table. Tucker dived out of the way and the halfa landed on the table with a huge sound of the metal bending and the fake wood cracking in two. Food from their lunches was flung over the side of the table and onto the floor. Dash and his gang had finally exited though really it had only taken them half a minute to run the whole length of the huge cafeteria.

"Danny!" cried Jazz and rushed to his aid. Tucker looked stunned as he recovered from leaping out of the way and stood up weakly. They were all wondering the same thing, well maybe not Tucker but Jazz and Sam were asking themselfs if Danny had forgotten everything he had learned since Saturday, what if nothing happen, or would he remember everything when he woke up? Danny groaned and sat up. Several photos clung to him, the ones that hadn't been in pockets in the albums Jazz had brought. He climbed off the table which was now slightly smashed. Two blue beams of light passed over his form.

"You stopped me from getting him AGAIN!!!!" roared Forgotten, but she doused her anger and phased out of the lunch room grumbling to herself. She would get the jock, at least in her mind, if it was the last ghostly thing she did. How ironic.

"Are you okay dude?" asked Tucker brushing off some photos that had stuck to Danny's side.

"Yeah, luckily I didn't forget anything, I hope..." Danny said trailing off. Sam smiled and Jazz sighed to get rid of the lump of tension that had formed in her stomach. Danny grabbed a phott that had clung to his ear, it was in black and white since it was taken in a picture booth. But he didn't look at it just yet. "How did she get out?"

"Well, at least she left." pointed out Jazz trying to make the situation better since she had, had her suspicions that the Ghost Holder might not have been strong enough to contain the ghost, after all, their parents had made it literally over night.

"But she could come back, it looked like whoever she's after is here, and I think it's Dash, but who wouldn't be angry at Dash if they knew him?" asked Sam lowering her eyelids and crossing her arms. Suddenly Danny gave a small gasp and was staring at the photo with wide eyes.

Forgotten

"Hurry Maddie! I'm getting a strong signal from inside the school!" shouted Jack from over his shoulder. In his one hand was the new and improved ghost finder and in the other he held the Fenton Ghost Foamer. Maddie was sprinting and only a few feet behind Jack, and for such a heavy man it was almost a miracle Jack could stay in front of his fast wife.

"Right behind you dear!" she shouted back. People's heads turned as they went rushing past, and several cracked jokes about they were most likely on their way to the circus.

Forgotten

Everyone's head turned to look at Danny, a smile was forming on his lips for some reason, but before anyone could ask the doors to the lunch room swung open. Valerie stop in the doorway looking in with a ghost weapon pointed ahead of her. Of course she was in her outfit, which covered her face and whole body, but even Jazz knew it was Valerie though Danny had been the one to tell her.

"Alright, where's the ghost?" questioned Valerie looking left and right. Sam face showed her distaste for the ghost hunter and if anyone had been looking at Danny they would have thought he was perfectly normal, meaning no memory loss, as he lowered his eyes and sort of glared at his enemy.

"What ghost?" asked Sam. Tucker was drooling over his 'girlfriend' and Jazz was trying to hide the destroyed table with her body, which could not of worked since she was not big but thin. Valerie's face would have showed shock if anyone could see it under the mask.

"Well then, carry on..." then she turned and walked out. Danny had been stiff the whole time, for some reason he had been sure that Valerie would have questioned why they were the only ones left in the lunch room after a ghost had just attacked. But at least they were having some good luck. Everyone gave a sigh of relief, then turning towards Danny again, who was about to tell them some awesome news, they looked curious to see what he had to say. But the doors swung open again interrupting Danny on his very first word which turned out to be 'I'. Danny's parents bounded in to the lunch room.

"GHOST!" shouted Jack, then realizing the action was all over, lowered the Ghost Foamer with a disappointed look on his face. Of course if Jack had actually looked down at the Ghost Finder he would have known already that the ghost had left and even passed by them invisibly.

"Looks like we showed up to late." sighed Maddie then she turned her head and saw her daughter, son, Sam, and Tucker all looking a tad surprised that they had just burst in though they recovered quickly.

"Um, well, she left about a minute ago." said Jazz not sure how to put the question that she wanted to ask. "How did she get out anyways?"

"Well, it seems your father and I underestimated the ghosts strength." said Maddie "and since we wanted to get Danny's memory back quickly and built it in one night it ended up with some serious flaws." Danny tried to say something, his mouth opened but he was cut off by Sam's voice.

"We better get out of here before Mr. Lancer or someone shows up asking what happened and why we're the only ones left were serious school damage occurred." she said without emotion of any kind.

"If he comes I'll tell him I take full responsibly even though it was a ghost that ruined the lunch room....well, actually only the table in the lunch room." said Jack looking rather proud of himself for stating he would take the bullet that was Mr. Lancer. But when the doors swung open and in walked Mr. Lancer, that proud look faded. "It was them, they did it!" he shouted and took off running past him and down the hall. Maddie groaned and decided she had better tell the English teacher that these kids did nothing wrong.

While Maddie was talking with Mr. Lancer Danny started to speak and was holding the picture looking extremely excited but was interrupted by Tucker.

"Guess we have to track down that ghost again." he stated not sounding pleased at all. Sam and Jazz nodded but Danny went to tell them the good news when he was stopped by Jazz.

"At least she didn't hit Dash, I wonder why she was trying to make him 'forget' anyways." again Danny was about to say something when Maddie came over to announce to them that because all the students had gone running out of the school, school itself was cancelled for the rest of the day. By now Danny was so ticked that no one was listening to him and stopping him from saying the best news ever that if he was a cartoon (laugh out loud) steam would be coming out of his ears.

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" he shouted. Everyone looked startled and turned to look at Danny with very big eyes including Danny's mom who was shocked to hear her son raise his voice like that. Mr. Lancer however was already gone, mad that he had no one to blame the damage on, he had wanted to take it all out on Danny.

"OW! You hurt my ear!" said Tucker rubbing his ear. He had been standing rather close to Danny and had taken the full blast of his shout. Danny payed no attention to him and would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't worried that taking that time might mean everyone would start ignoring him again. He held up the picture to show them all.

"What is it Danny?" asked Sam a bit curious and still getting over her shock of him yelling so loudly. He also looked rather angry which confused her but his anger vanished sone when he realized he actually could say something now.

"I remember everything now." he announced. Everyone looked a bit shell shocked, not having expected anything remotely close to that. "When I looked at this picture, everything just seemed to come rushing back." Jazz's mouth sort of dropped open before she suddenly lunged at Danny and gave him a huge hug that started to cut off Danny's breathing.

"You do?!" Sam managed to say. Danny would have nodded but he was being hugged to death at the moment so Sam just took his answer as a yes.

"Dude that's awesome!!!!" shouted Tucker looking happy. Maddie was so relieved, but now she was wondering what was taking Jack. But as if he'd read her mind, the door swung open and Jack walked in, sighing happily since Mr. Lancer wasn't there.

"That Mr. Lancer guy gives me the creeps, I still don't remember ever agreeing to chaperon that party." he shook his head. Jazz had finally let go of Danny and he was trying to get oxygen back into his lungs.

"You probably just don't remember agreeing. But anyways, Danny has his memory back!" said Maddie excitedly.

"He does? Aw man, now we won't be able to test the Fenton Memory Retriever." said Jack looking disappointed. Maddie gave him a death glare and he stiffened. "Oh, I mean, that's great!" he came over and gave Danny a slap on the back that knocked out all the air in Danny's lungs. Now Danny was continuing to gasp for air like he had done when he was released from Jazz's death grip.

"Looks like all we need to do now, is get Forgotten captured again, it shouldn't be all to hard since we have Danny back in action." said Sam looking pleased that she had been the one to point that fact out. Danny made a thumbs up but was still trying to get air.

"Lets not waste time then! Come on kids." said Jack and started off for the door. Finally Danny had stopped his gasping for air and followed everyone out of the lunch room.

Forgotten

R&R PLEASE! I want to at least have 5 reviews from this chapter, although I wont be evil and say I won't continue, I'll just write fast if you review!


	7. fighting to NOT forget

Karen Rosalie-And you shall have more! Tehe. smiles

cakruet12-Wow, it's awesome? is happy as can be Thanks!

Dr. Daragon-The picture was of Danny half transformed, I figured that it would be the perfect thing to use since it tied in with the first chapter, etc. Oky doky, I won't change the summary then! smiles broadly

iceprincess89283-Ah, I would not think of stopping this story, though I am still confused as to how to end it with a bang. Yeah, I was going to leave it as a cliffhanger but decided against it since you guys are all so nice! Hope you like this chapter!

Phantom Fighter- Thanks, and I did update rather soon. Sorry, there's probably a huge amount of spelling errors! Lol

Forgotten

"So, where do we go first?" asked Tucker looking around the front lawn of Casper high. Jack was currently looking down at the Ghost Finder but was having interference because Danny was standing right in front of him. Sam noticed this and grabbed Danny's arm to pull him away.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked wondering why she had pulled him almost off his feet. Now Jack was smiling as the Ghost Finder started beeping meaning there was a ghost somewhere in a two mile radius from where they were currently standing. The Finder would lead to the ghost easy as pie.

"You were standing in front of the Ghost Finder genius." she answered slightly smiling knowing that this was Danny's true clueless attitude and not amnesia.

"GHOST THAT WAY!" cried Jack almost like he was shouting to a army that there enemy was just over that hill so get ready to fight. Tucker put his finger in his ear and mouthed 'ouch' since he had been standing relatively close to Mr. Fenton when he had decided to shout so loud and also because his ear was still hurting from Danny's shout in the lunch room. Following Jack, they all walked out of the Casper high boundaries.

Forgotten

"Where is he?" asked Forgotten to herself. She was floating around about a mile away from the high school looking for the guy that, she kept saying, must forget. There was no sign of the jock, and she supposed he was hiding under his bed somewhere at his home, but lucky for her and not for Dash, she knew where that was.

Forgotten

"Hey you guys, I just remembered something." said Danny. Sam and Tucker looked at him confusedly thinking 'didn't he already remember everything?'. Jazz almost had a heart attack because she thought the last blast had taken away his memory again but just took a while to take affect. "At the beginning of school in the newspaper it said that a girl that went to Casper High was hit by a truck after being stood up." Everyone sort of gave a small sigh of relief minus Jack and Maddie who were to busy with the Ghost Finder that they hadn't heard what Danny had said.

"I remember that, the weirdest thing is I can't remember her name." said Tucker. That was strange since Tucker always asks out every girl in the school, and even makes a list of their names when ever a dance came up.

"You sure you don't have the file somewhere in your computer or something?" asked Jazz. She couldn't remember the name either.

"Wait, I think I remember what her first name was," started Sam before Tucker could say anything back to Jazz. "If I'm not mistaken it was Mandy." That rung a bell in Danny's head and he nodded.

"Wasn't she dating Dash for a while?" questioned Jazz "Or I remember they at least had a date." Now it all clicked. Dash had asked Mandy out on a date, which was extremely weird since she was not in the popular group. She agreed but was stood up at a coffee shop waiting for him to come. Later, she was found in the middle of the road, the truck driver had not stopped, even when he realized he had driven over something thinking it to be a cat of dog, which was equally as awful in any animal lovers eyes. A funeral was held, but not many people came, or at least not many people from Casper High.

"She got run over by a truck, that's got to stink." said Sam shivering at the thought. "Especially finding yourself in somewhere like the ghost zone."

"The signals stronger!" said Jack breaking the silence that had fallen over them since Sam's last statement. Since they all now basically remembered the accident, Tucker didn't even bother to dig through his backpack for his laptop. "It's showing the ghost is only a block from here." Danny hadn't realized until now, but they had walked almost a mile. What he didn't notice, however, was that they were only a block from Dash's house, though Sam did.

"Aren't we close to Dash's house?" she asked knowing the answer was yes. People were staring at the two ghost hunters in their lab suits and the four teenagers following them with interest from their cars. Danny was feeling uncomfortable having so many people looking at him. It was weird for so many people to be out and about at this time of day, Danny thought about this but shrugged it off. There was the possibility they were on their way to Casper High to pick up their kids, who probably sounded raving mad when they described some ghost attacking the cafeteria on the phone.

"You don't think...?" Tucker started to ask. By now they were almost to Dash's house, the signal getting stronger with each step they took.

"Do we really want to save the biggest bully in Casper High?" asked Sam seriously thinking of turning around and walking away but knowing that was not an option. Danny was about to say 'no' but decided on;

"We kind of have to." Sam just shrugged her shoulders with a sigh. "Ah, guys?" called Danny to his parents, "We think we know where Forgotten....is." Jack and Maddie had stopped walking and were pointing the Ghost Finder up at Dash's house. Danny had sort of trailed off when he realized this fact. "Ah, never mind."

"GHOST!" shouted Jack and flew up the driveway, nearly crashed into one of the cars parked there, and ran up to he door with the Fenton Foamer ready to fire.

"Well, so much for any chance of an surprise attack." mumbled Sam. Danny didn't say anything but ducked behind a bush and went ghost, his ghost sense going off as he did so. No one walking by would have been able to see him and lucky for him nobody was looking out their windows. While Jack was trying to bust down the door, Maddie trying to stop him; Danny flew upward as Danny Phantom, went invisible, and flew inside Dash's house intangibly.

"I noticed Danny's not all that talkative lately." said Jazz watching him for the few seconds he was visible.

"He'll probably be fine once all this is over." said Sam confidently. _"Of course Danny wouldn't be talkative, he just recently had all his life memories come flying back into his mind." _Sam thought, but kept it to herself.

"Unless for some odd reason he gets struck again with that red energy and losses his memory all over again." pointed out Tucker. Jazz's eyes widened at that thought and she began to panic. Sam shoot Tucker a look that said 'I'm going to kill you' "Um....I'll shut up now."

Forgotten

Dash was working on his computer in his bedroom. After getting him he had convinced himself he had been imagining the whole episode in the lunch room, although he did get a glimpse at the ghost that had attacked and the white haired ghost who looked oddly familiar. Since all the popular kids really had no individual ideas, they had all silently agreed that they would never talk about the so called 'ghost attack' if they wanted to keep their coolness level.

The temperature in the room suddenly shifted and began to decrease by more than ten degrees in a matter of seconds and Dash began to shiver. He kept hearing banging outside like someone was knocking hard enough to bust down the door but he decided to let his parents deal with whoever it was. He got up and went to turn up the heat using the thermostat. After turning in up to about 80 degrees, it still seemed chilly. "Whatever." he said with indifference and turned to go back to his computer which still took ages to load even one program. At first he wasn't sure what he was seeing and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, but when he looked again, he was sure the room was now tinted a green color.

"YOU HAVE TO FORGET!" came a voice which seemed to echo off all the walls in his room. Dash took a step backwards as a wisp of smoke came from the floor forming a ghostly figure, it was Forgotten a.k.a. Mandy. Dash screamed, but it wasn't high pitched or girly. Forgotten came closer, but before she could do anything, something invisible knocked her into Dash's closet door. The force was strung enough to take the door of its hinges and fold, literally, in two. A couple of stuffed bears pounced out of the closet, one even hit Forgotten in the head who didn't see it coming. Danny appeared in front of the stunned ghost as Dash fled out the door looking like he was about to wet himself. Danny snicked at the fact he had probably scared Dash just as much as Forgotten had.

"HE HAS TO FORGET!" cried Forgotten getting over being flung into a closet. Danny searched for a joke and found it relatively easy to make a joke out of what she had.

"I would want to forget your face if I was him too." he said looking proud of the rude remark he had just made in Forgotten's expense. The ghost growled and got up floating a few feet forward and above the floor of Dash's room. Danny found it odd that this was twice he had fought a ghost in Dash's room, he hoped he never had to come in here again, though it would be nice to put some more of Dash's stuffed bears in his closet as pay for saving his butt.

"YOU AGAIN!" roared Forgotten as if just realizing that Danny was yet again interfering with he vengeance on the blond jock. Now she absolutely wanted to kick Danny's butt and would not hold back even though she hadn't in the lunch room.

"Look, I understand how big a bully Dash is, he's also a big idiot. Hey, I get shoved into my locker daily, but you can't..." Danny was cut off in the middle of his sentence by a blast of ectoplasm which sent him flying towards Dash's computer. Danny had been about to tell Forgotten that she couldn't just go around taking memories from people. Plus Dash being stupid probably forgot all about the date. Danny went intangible and tried to recover from the blast in the air when he came out on the outside of Dash's house, but instead did a flip and landed on the ground. Groaning, he sat up. His back ached from the force of the ground hitting him, and he growled at his stupidity. He could have just gone intangible again instead of becoming solid.

"Danny!" he heard his sister shout at almost the same time as Sam. In a few seconds, his two best friends and his sister were kneeling by his side checking him over to make sure no bones were sticking out etcetera.

"I'm okay." Danny managed to say though it felt like all the air in his lungs had been knocked out, which was most likely the case. Jazz helped him to stand up and Danny started to brush himself off. Jack was still pounding away at the door, no one answering it or even acknowledging that some wacky guy was pounding away on their door. Maddie noticed the boom that had come from upstairs and had watched her son come flying out and land on the ground. She ran over, relief on her face as she watched him get up and start to brush himself off.

"Ah, your okay." she breathed. Danny nodded and went to fly back to the window before he heard extra voices from behind him. Everyone turned to see a group of people looking at Danny wide eyed and conversing over what they thought he was. Danny was surprised to find them not fleeing and quickly made as if he wasn't with Sam, Tucker, Jazz, or his mom. He went invisible and several people blinked and gasped.

"Mommy, that boy disappeared!" cried a little girl. Sam was becoming angry at the fact that these people were interfering with their capturing of Forgotten, growling, she marched over to stand in front of the crowd. Her eyes showed no emotion other than anger.

"Get lost, there's nothing to see here!" she shouted. Several people actually looked scared to death of facing off with the angry goth girl and walked away as quickly as they could mumbling to each other that it had been some kind of mirror trick made by teenagers for next Halloween. Several talked about how the white haired boy was probably an alien, none of which could be further from the truth. Sam fixed her eyes on the people who hadn't left. "I said leave!" Some ran and others walked quickly, but they did leave almost as scared of Sam as Dash was with Forgotten and Danny.

"Thanks Sam." said Danny becoming visible again just as a furious roar came from Dash's house. Forgotten came flying intangibly through the wall of the house just as someone finally opened the door to ask what Jack wanted. But Jack had already spotted the ghost and was firing blasts of foam, actually ectoplasm but called foam since it was the Fenton FoamerAll of his shots, however, missed the ghost since she was intangible for the time being. As soon as Jack stopped firing though she became tangible. Danny floated upward and started to form a ball of ectoplasmic energy to shot at her, but was struck first by one of Forgotten's.

"You have interfered for the last time!" she said blocking his blast since he had regained his balance and tossed a weak energy blast at her. Forgotten suddenly swooped down and seized Jazz by her arm, lifting her up in the air. Jazz screamed even though she was confident Danny would rescue her. "Now if you want her back, alive..." as she said this a red energy sword appeared in Forgotten's hand "you will hand over the jock!" Danny's eyes widened at the thought of something happening to his sister, who he had only just started to have a good brother sister relationship with.

"Jazz!" Danny sort of half croaked. He didn't know what to do. There was a chance he could get to Jazz in time, or fire an energy blast that could destroy the sword before it could hurt his sister, there was also a chance that he wouldn't hit it in time. He could also fly into Dash's house, grab the idiot, and hand him over in return for his sister, which might work out pretty good when Dash didn't remember that he usually shoved Danny into a locker daily.

Forgotten

"We need the thermos." Sam said to Tucker knowing that it was at Danny's house which was quite a ways from here. "Tucker, go get it and hurry!" she started to shove Tucker to the sidewalk as she also tried to think of a way to get Jazz back and Danny fighting Forgotten till Tucker could get back with the thermos.

"Alright, I'm going!" shouted Tucker when Sam continued to shove him a few more feet down the sidewalk towards Danny's house. Sam let go of the techno geeks shoulders and hurried back to try and help Jazz and Danny. Then, remembering the method she had used in the cafeteria, she picked up a rock, and with careful aim, tossed it at Forgotten. The rock missed Forgotten's head, but Sam hadn't been aiming for the ghost. She turned her head to look at Sam, her eyes fiery red with hate and energy. The energy sword shifted so it was no longer pressed up against Jazz's neck as Forgotten sent a beam of red energy right at Sam who dodged just in time, scrapping her knee in the process.

"DANNY NOW!" cried Sam, but before Danny could do anything, a blast of something hit Forgotten straight in the back.

"That's for even thinking you could touch our daughter." said Jack lowering the Fenton Foamer. Forgotten screamed in pain plus anger, and Jazz slipped from her grip but was easily caught by Danny who set her down gently on the ground. The ghost, nevertheless, was back up and pretty ticked off for being tricked for, what felt to her, almost the hundredth time.

Forgotten

Tucker was still running to Danny's house, it felt like miles and it was a pretty good bet that it probably was. People stared at him as he knocked into them on his way, finally not apologizing anymore since they all were still angry anyways and it slowed him down using his air to talk. Finally getting enough of running, he jogged as fast as he could, but then again, not even his running was fast since he spent most of his time on the computer. He had, had practice though with running for his life from ghosts, but usually you forgot how tired you were getting when you knew some ghost like Skulker was hot on your tail. Turning a sharp corner, he nearly ran into someone riding their bike, again not apologizing. Finally he could see the top of Danny's house from where he was at, and sped up his pace. But what he didn't notice was the puddle of water on the sidewalk left from someone fat guy watering their front lawn and missing the grass. Tucker slipped and toppled backwards, landing on something that rhythms with grass.

Forgotten


	8. the forgetting end

Disclaimer- I know, I haven't done yet, but I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters, etc featured in this story.

I'm so sorry this took so long to write, but I've been working on a Danny Phantom site, which has the first chapter of a new fanfic of mine up! So please check it out, here's the URL:  This is the last chapter, please tell me what you think of it!

Forgotten

Dash stared, frozen to the spot, from his doorway. He had actually calmed himself after the whole fight in his room, which had only ended a minute ago but he still had managed to calm himself. He was also way to scared, though he would never admit it, to go back up to his room to see if the ghosts had just been some figment of his imagination. Now there was no convincing himself as he watched some ghost lower what appeared to be...nah, couldn't be her, to the ground. Then his eyes widened as he saw who looked like Sam Manson, the goth, running over to the ghost boy. He was never going to answer his door again without a weapon of some sort, that was for sure as he slammed the door behind him as Forgotten got over the blast that had struck her.

Forgotten

Tucker had recovered from his trip and was back running for Danny's house, though several joggers past him with ease. He growled to himself when he realized he most not be going very fast. "Hey, watch where you're going!" shouted some old guy that hadn't even been in a five yard radius from where Tucker was running. He kept on running though, almost out of breath, but he was almost there, then finally...

"Thank goodness!" cried Tucker out loud as he half ran, half limped to the front door to Danny's house. He reached for the door, almost in slow motion, and turned the knob. Only, it wouldn't turn. He struggled with it for about a minute, trying to get the stupid thing to move so he could get inside and get that darn thermos, but it wouldn't yield. "Duh, I just need a key!" he said to himself realizing how silly he was being. He lifted up the welcome mat, which actually said 'No ghosts allowed', but there was nothing there. "GAH! How am I going to get in?" Then he spotted a front window. "Ah, great." He said sarcastically.

Forgotten

"Ah!" shouted Danny as he dodged another attack from Forgotten. Jack and Maddie were trying to do anything they could to help him, but the Fenton Foamer was running out of ectoplasm and Maddie had no weapons at all, though she had tossed a rock at Forgotten, the only bad thing was that Forgotten saw it and went intangible, the rock had almost hit Danny's head. Jazz and Sam had really no idea how they could help at the moment, Sam hoping Tucker would get back soon or she would have to strangle him.

"STOP MOVING!" shouted Forgotten, getting flustered that Danny had more agility then she had. Danny moved out of the way of another blast, this one was red, and Danny sighed happily when he saw it hadn't hit anyone, then unleashed his own blast that hit Forgotten straight in the belly.

"And make it easier for you? Nah, I don't think so." Danny remarked as he kicked Forgotten straight in the face sending her backwards. The kick was stronger than Danny had intended, and the ghost was sent intangibly through Dash's wall, screaming as she went. A small shriek was heard from inside the house, most likely Dash who had, at the moment, been cowering behind the sofa hoping it would be over soon. Both his parents were out shopping, though Dash had forgotten that when he had just let Jack pound away on his door.

"Good kick Danny!" shouted Jazz, pride in her voice. Sam, however, bit her lower lip, hoping Forgotten wouldn't go after Dash, although actually she could care less, when she recovered.

"Danny, Dash is in there." she shouted up to her best friend but then continued "though we could let her wipe out his memory and call it a day." Danny gave her a look that said he agreed but they couldn't do that because they'd be no better then Dash himself. "Well, it's not like Poindexter will be able to see." Sam said since Danny had smashed the mirror connecting him to their world. Sam found herself feeling like she was covering up for Tucker not being there, normally she wouldn't convey her feeling when they were basically pointless to change the situation.

"He's a jerk, but I don't think we should let anyone get their memory wiped out." stated Danny. Sam sighed to express that she agreed but was unhappy about it Danny took off intangibly and entered Dash's house for the second time that day.

Forgotten

Tucker opened the window, happy to find that something was going his way since the window lock was extremely weak and he had broken it with no difficulty. Climbing into Danny's house was a little harder, he almost couldn't left himself far enough, but he was able to get himself inside. The next part seemed relatively easy, go down to the basement, see if the thermos was down there, if it wasn't it was sure to be in Danny's bedroom. Tucker flipped on a light then went into the kitchen and started down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last step. "Stupid stairs." he hissed to himself before sprinting over to the table that the Fenton's kept all their inventions on. Spotting the thermos, he grabbed it happily, there were two big letters on the side though, X and L. Then Tucker remembered that this was the updated version which was even better. He also spotted what looked like a little cube and picked that up too. "Back to Dash's house." he walked back up the stairs, but then got sidetracked for a few minutes since the refrigerator seemed to be calling his name. Now he ran out the door and down the sidewalk, a few extra snacks in his hands, and some stashed in his pockets.

Forgotten

"What do you want?" asked Dash in a scared voice that reminded him of some horror movie he had recently seen, only the person in danger had been a woman. The girl ghost had a sneer on her face and Dash grabbed a random object from the table which happened to be a remote. He threw it at her, much how he would a football to someone on the field, but the remote went through he and shattered against a wall since he had thrown it so hard. Dash started to back away as Forgotten neared him.

"For you to forget, like you forgot me!" she answered, her voice practically booming through the whole house. Danny had to cover his ears as he flew in intangibly.

"I don't think anyone could forget your face!" cried Danny in a joking way. Forgotten didn't even bother to turn around and instead tossed a huge ectoplamic blast over her shoulder which crashed into Danny and sent him flying into a wall. He slid down and felt something underneath of him, he stood up and realized there was a crushed remote on the floor were he had landed.

"I will not be stopped this time!" Forgotten stated confidently.

Forgotten

Tucker was almost back to Dash's house, but was slowing down to a slow walk. Putting on a burst of energy he made it to the front of Dash's house and then collapsed on the driveway, and oreo cookie that he had taken from Danny's house rolled lazily out from his pocket and out a few inches before it stopped, right next to his face. He managed to lift his head, and grab the oreo with his teeth and eat it before passing out.

Forgotten

"Where could Tucker be?" asked Sam shifted her feet nervously. She didn't want to go barging into Dash's house, she found that idea quite disgusting, but she would do it if Danny didn't come out of there in one more minute, and the clock was ticking. Jazz looked behind her and her eyes widened.

"Ah, there he is..." she said pointing to a spot on Dash's driveway were Tucker now laid, the thermos in one hand. Sam seemed a bit shocked as she went over to get Tucker up and get the thermos.

"We're goin' in Maddie!" shouted Jack, finally having enough of Maddie restraining him so he wouldn't go crashing through the door or something else that would result in damage to the house. Jack pulled free of his wife and kicked the door to the house.

Forgotten

Half a minute earlier:

Danny made a lunge for Forgotten but red energy had already formed around Forgotten as she took one last step, or float, forward towards Dash. Dash backed away as Danny slammed into Forgotten from behind, but she had already unleashed a huge ectoplasmic ray that was a dark red. The ray hit Dash straight on and Danny was sent flying in some random direction because of the backlash.

Forgotten

Present time:

The door to Dash's house was kicked in nearly going off it's hinges as Tucker, Sam, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack in the lead of them all, busted in. Tucker had surprisingly woken up, and when Jack couldn't break down the door, Maddie had tried the door knob which had opened with ease. Now Sam pointed the thermos straight at Forgotten, who had been to busy laughing evilly, and sucked her in, closing the lid with a small happy sigh. Jazz was the one that spotted Danny at the far end of the living room and rushed to his side.

"Danny, are you okay?" she asked, frantic worry in her voice. Danny groaned lightly and sat up his body aching since he had knocked into a lamp, then hit a wall with extreme force.

"Yeah, I'll be okay..." he said then groaned again. Sam and Tucker were now by their friends side as Jazz helped Danny to his feet. "What happened?" he looked around the house half expecting Forgotten to come lunging at him but nothing like that happened since she was now safe and sound in the Fenton Thermos.

"We really don't know, except that Forgotten won't be bothering us for some time." said Sam with a smirk as she shook the thermos she was holding with some force, after all the ghost had done a pretty awful thing to Sam's best friend, she wasn't about to let her get away with it as she "accidently" dropped the thermos on the floor with a sarcastic 'whoops'.

"But what happened to Dash?" asked Tucker since Dash was really no where in sight. A sound of moaning attracted everyone's attention to a couch in the middle of the living room, the sound was coming from behind the couch.

Forgotten

"Well, everything's back to normal." said Sam with a smile as Danny closed his locker door with a bang. She was leaning against the cold metal of the row of lockers while Tucker, on the other side, was playing on one of his many devices. Danny smiled back at her.

"All except for one thing." he said and pointed down the hall. Dash was walking towards them along with Kwan. Some person walked by them and Kwan pointed to him.

"He's a loser, remember?" Dash shook his head and Kwan sort of gave a flustered sigh. "All well, maybe this is the time for us popular kids to stop tormenting innocent kids and get a life." he said this quite smartly. But then they came to stand in from of Danny and his friends.

"Hey, I remember you!" cried Dash, and evil smile forming on his face. "all I know is that I owe you a shoving into your locker." Danny's expression turned to horror as Dash grabbed him, opened Danny's locker some how knowing the combination, and shoved poor Danny inside with a laugh.

"Well, so much for my idea." said Kwan with a shrug and a 'all well' attitude. Sam and Tucker stood sort of frozen hoping nothing bad would come of them as the two jocks walked off.

"Um, guys?" came a muffled voice from inside the locker. Sam made a 'o' and opened the locker, Danny tumbled out and fell to the floor where Tucker and Sam helped him to his feet. Danny dusted off his clothes and sighed gloomily. "Well so much for all except one thing." he shook his head.

The End


End file.
